This is No place for me!
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: The stage is set in the prestigious Private Joshi girls Oka High School, more commonly known as Joshi High. It became co-educational a few years ago, but females still heavily outnumber the males. Enter Ranma transfered from furinken. Ranmax?


This is no place for me.

By kami of chaos

a Ranma 1/2 Gakuen Ouji crossover.

Disclaimer: i dont own either Ranma 1/2 or gaken ouji they belong to rumiko takahasi and Yuzuki Jun Respectively. i am not making money off of these and don't plan to. enjoy.

*  
Timeline is set in the begining of the Gakuen Ouji Manga and the end of the Kumon Ryu Ark in Ranma. The girls have Destroyed his mothers house, and Nodoka has already found Ranma was Ranko.

********************

Ranma stood in front of the gates scratching his pigtail. He wasn't sure how he ended up here in this school but since his mother had technically disolved the fiance agreement til he finished highscool, he guessed he really didn't have any reason to go to furinken. He looked at his transcript. Just what the heck is a S class anyway?

Behind him a mousy looking girl with glasses and twin ponytails ran behind him just making it into the gate before it closed on late people.

************************

As Ranma walked through the hallways he started to notice something eerie. His danger sense had been prickling since he entered the building, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he headed for the SCA room to get his schedule he noticed he was being stared at. Writing it off as it being him being new, he continued on his journey. Missing completly the hushed whispers and excited talks coming from all around him.

**************************

Upon entering the office he noticed a Little girl playing with a doll on the desk and a tall brunette walked up to him.

Smiling the woman slowly reached out her hand. " Hello you must be the new transfer. I'm Onizuka Reiko. Pleased to meet you."

Ranma smiled at the attractive SCA president and went to exchange handshakes when she suddenly grabbed his face lifted his head up. She gazed into his stormy blue eyes and smiled mischeivously.

" Judging by your looks there will be an uproar." Stepping back she licked her lips slowly, sizing him up. " I suggest you look for Munechika he's in your class. He'll explain it to you."

**************************

As Ranma was being led to his homeroom he started to wonder if this place was crazier than furinken and St. Bacchus rolled into one. Then he heard it. Tiny at first but with his instincts and hearing it grew louder instantly when he focused on it.

" There's someone calling for help!" With that thought Ranma sped off to assist the girlish screams he heard.

Rushing down the hall he saw it. A mob of girls attacking a small.. Boy? The boy jumped up and hugged Ranma sobbing uncontrollably. He noticed that a bunch of girls were giving him unreadable looks and he frowned.

As Ranma passed by a Class labled 'A' He noticed through the window some nerdy girl getting picked on. He frowned. ' What exactly is going on here?'

**************************

Opening the door to his class Labeled 'S' Ranma noticed he was the center of attention. Smiling slightly as he walked to an open desk he failed to notice the hungry looks he was getting.

As he noticed another guy enter the classroom Ranma stood up to greet him. " Hiya are you Munechika?"

The Boy blinked a couple of times and smiled.

" Nn nope. I'm the class rep Yasuda nice to meet you. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.. hmm are you looking for Munechika?" Turning around the boy started shouting around the classroom asking if anyone had seen the afromented boy.

Embarressed Ranma punched him in the head. " I don't need your help anymore."

Another person looked up and strolled over to Ranma. " Hmm A girl?"

"Hi You must be the transfer student. My name is Anzai Ryuutarou."

Placing ranma's hand over 'her chest' Ranma freaked out till he realized he felt man chest there eliciting a girlish squeal from her.

" I'm a guy too!" Nice to meet you!" Ranma snatched his hand back and started to look green.

Suddenly feeling an increasing tapping he looked downwards at a midget with his feet on his knee. " How dare you maggot, to not cowtow to this Samejima-sama!"

Ranma gave a Rouronora zoro irritated look to the small man. " Eh?!"

The midget feeling a new fear walked backwards stuttering. " W-what you wanna fight me?" Before being stepped on.

In the doorway was a guy about as tall as Ranma gaining many sighs from the girls on the way in. " Hmm it seems I stepped on a bug."

" Actually Akamaru-san it's me Samejima."

" Oh so I did step on a bug." He said disinterestedly.

" Yes I am a bug!" The small man said while groveling at Akamaru's feet.

" Oh Akamaru, have you seen Munechika?" Yasuda asked ignoring the small man.

"Nope."

A minute later a man walked through the doorway wearing the standard school uniform and glasses he was taller than Ranma by a head. As he entered Yasuda ran up to him.

" Ahh Munechika, Saotome here was looking for you." He said ignoring Ranma's protests that he wasn't looking for him.

As everyone sat down Ranma noticed a small red spot on Munechika's neck.

"Heh i've noticed that there are a lot of girls here. With so many girls i guess a guy like you can hit an all you can eat." Ranma said with a smirk.

Munechika looked at Ranma with a blank expression. " Do you have a girlfriend outside of school?"

For a moment Ranma's mind flashed with the many girls who were vying for his attention. Shaking his head of those thoughts he closed his eyes and sighed moodily.

" I don't think i need to tell you that."

As such with his eyes closed he was caught unaware of the lick that he recieved on his neck. Ranma fell over quickly getting up and yelling. " WHAT THE FUCK!" Ranma was ten seconds from bashing this perverts head in.

" ...Keep being Vulnerable like that." Munechika stated stopping Ranma's charge.

"What did you say to me?"

"If you're that well open You'll get raped." Ranma stopped. Did he know of his girl side? Ranma was going to ask for more detail when the teacher came in and started his lesson.

'What did he say? Rape? heh any guy who tries will die.' He then noticed two girls passing notes next to him and watched as one dropped it. Bending down to pick it up he noticed a part of his name on it. Feeling curious he opened the letter and almost dropped it as he read.

So when are we going to do Ranma?

I vote that he's a Virgin.

Look at those muscles. Wild horse? I'll tame him with these ropes.

I want to fuck him so bad. How long do you think it'll take him to cum?

Even if he refuses we'll just force him since we have more people.

"It's the unspoken rule that the girls of S class gets the new guys first, afterall thats the S class privalage!

" You seem very strong and athletic. Your strength wont do you much good here. Living in a strict enviroment and only being able to go from school to here those girls sexual need is constantly on edge in that isolated world." Munechika said while reading from his text.

"Those of us guys who have been thrown into these girls at their peak have no power whatsoever. In order to survive we only have a limited number of options. You can become an idol and be the Academy's flower, Be a playboy. Or Give your chasity to one girl"

Munechika smirked at Ranma's dumbfounded look. " Or be like me. Choose to love through every woman."

Ranma turned red in the face. " L-look I don't know what your talking bout man."

" The next break will probably be the most dangerous.. well it's just the 'Baptisim' of new students so just accept it. It's up to you whether you enjoy it or not but don't make any dumb mistakes ok?"

Ranma looked even more confused. " Baptisim? Mistakes?"

Munechika looked him dead in his eyes. " It means don't get some girl pregnant. That is why I asked you if you have a girlfriend. It would be troublesome right?"

Ranma looked over the room nervously noting the lack of interest from the girls in his direction. But he knew better they were doing the don't notice me technique. He thought back to the boy he rescued earlier. His clothes all torn and he looked bruised sweaty and worn.

'I wont be like that.' Ranma vowed.

As the bell rang for break all the girls simultaneously stood and looked back and sweatdropped when they saw a vacant seat. And Ranma's pigtail as he ran from the room.

Ranma cursed as he rounded a corner and ducked into a small room. He could hear a fight between several girls break out and hope that it wasn't about him. Pulling out a cell phone his mom gave him he dialed home immediatly.

"Moshi Moshi?" Came his fathers gruff voice.

" You baka oyaji! How dare you let mom send me to this school!"

-click-

Ranma stared at the phone unable to comprehend that his father just hung up on him. He lobbed the phone in exasperation at a stack of gym supplies. Winced when it made contact with a girls head.

'Waitaminute..' " Ack! A girl!" He shouted pointing at her.

" Wait i have nothing to do with this!" The mousy girl said standing up. " I have no interest in fighting over you like those girls outside!"

Saotome-kun we know your in there.. A voice said from outside the door. Ranma paled. Then turned back to the girl realizing something. " No interest?" ' Or vow chasity to one girl.' Munechika's voice echoed in his head.

" I told you I have nothing to do with this!" She stuttered backing up from his serious look.

" Sorry about this." Ranma said before grabbing the girl ripping her shirt slightly and pulling off her glasses.

Outside the girls were getting mad. " Come out and be a man!" one shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and Ranma stepped out with his shirt undone and his pants slightly off. Next to him was a cute girl.

He pulled her close to him and smiled. " Sorry i'm already with this girl here."

tbc maybe..

AN: let me know how you like it. 


End file.
